Chocolate
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Tenten descobriu a melhor forma de Neji experimentar chocolate. -- One-Shot inspirada em Tomate, Leite e Cereja.


**Oi people o/**

**A Kurarinha vortou ! :B**

**Não eu não caí num poço e me acidentei gravemente e fui para no hospital, e por isso que estou atrasadérrima nas minhas fics ¬¬. Eu estou atrasada porque eu sou uma vagabunda de carteirinha e me envergonho disso i.i**

**Mas por isso, eu resolvi fazer esta pequena One-Shote inspirada numa fic da minha companheira de conta, Chane-Chan! Fala aí Chane! 8D**

**Chane: Oi geeente! :3**

**Kurara: E aí Chane, você me autoriza a usar a sua magnífica idéia na minha humilde fic? *-***

**Chane: ¬¬ Hey! Ta achando o que? Que minhas idéias são que nem papel higiênico de banheiro público que todo mundo sai usando? ¬¬**

**Kurara: Isso quer dizer um não ? T_T**

**Chane: Ta bom..¬¬ Pode usar, mas da próxima vez eu cobro cachê e.e**

**Kurara: AAAH Brigada Jujú Você sabe que eu te amo, neh? *-***

**Chane: É, eu sei ! É inevitável não me amar *-***

**Kurara: É melhor eu começar logo antes que eu fale uma coisa que você não goste xD**

**Chane: ¬¬**

----------------x---------------

**Chocolate **

- Bom dia senhorita, que sabor de sorvete você deseja? - Perguntou o simpático vendedor oriental, atrás da pequena bancada de sorvete no meio da praça de Konoha.

- Hmm... - Murmurou Tenten, fitando as opções no pequeno cardápio a sua frente. - Já sei! Eu vou querer de chocolate.

- Ok, só um minuto. - Sorriu o vendedor, andando até o grande freezer onde guardava os sorvetes.

- E você Neji, qual sorvete você vai querer?- Perguntou Tenten para Neji que estava bem atrás de si, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria.

- Não sei. - Respondeu ele de forma indiferente.

- Você pode me acompanhar no sorvete de chocolate então. Todo mundo gosta de chocolate! - Afirmou Tenten animada. - Moço por favor, eu quero mais um sorvete de...

- Não Tenten! - Interrompeu Neji.

- O que aconteceu Neji? Não me diga que você não goste de chocolate! Por Kami Neji, você é algum espécie é ET?

- Não é isso Tenten é que...

- O que Neji? Qual seria o outro motivo lógico de você não querer sorvete de chocolate? - Perguntou a morena indignada.

- Eu sou alérgico Tenten! O que eu poço fazer? Consumir chocolate e parar no hospital? Não vale a pena. - Falou Neji com uma expressão frustrada.

Tenten ficou a fitar Neji de forma incrédula.

- O que? - Perguntou Neji incomodado com os olhares de Tenten sobre si.

- Neji... Agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas... Você é um ET!

- Aqui está o seu sorvete. - Falou o simpático vendedor, com uma casquinha com duas generosas bolas de chocolate nas mãos.

- Ah! - Disse Tenten, pegando o sorvete nas mãos, com um brilho no olhar ao ver seu precioso sorvete.

- E você meu jovem, que sabor deseja? - Perguntou o vendedor à Neji.

- Creme. - Respondeu.

- Claro, só um momento.

- Ai Neji... Que sem graça. Por que creme? Chocolate é muuito melhor - Falou Tenten, sussurrando de forma maliciosa na orelha de Neji.

- Tenten... - Sussurrou Neji, como se estivesse avisando o que aqueles atos com segundas intenções podiam causar nele algo que ela podia, ou não, gostar.

- Aqui está seu sorvete jovem. - Disse o oriental, entregando o sorvete à Neji.

- Obrigado. - Disse Neji meio sem graça, pagando os dois sorvete e se dirigindo a algum banco próximo, sendo seguido por Tenten.

- Neji, você nunca experimentou chocolate? - Perguntou Tenten, sentando no banco ao lado de Neji.

- Não que eu me lembre. Minha família toda tem alergia a chocolate, então eu também tenho. - Respondeu.

- Mas você não tem vontade de... Experimentar? - Perguntou Tenten lambendo o seu sorvete.

- Não posso negar que desperta a minha curiosidade... Pela sua cara, parece ser a melhor coisa do mundo. - Falou Neji, olhando Tenten se deliciar com o sorvete.

- E é uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

- Bom, vou ter que morrer sem experimentar a 'melhor coisa do mundo'. - Disse Neji, experimentando pela primeira vez o seu sorvete de creme.

- Já sei Neji! - Gritou Tenten, fazendo com que Neji tomasse um susto.

- O que? - Perguntou surpreso.

- Eu já sei uma forma de você experimentar chocolate e não afetar a sua alergia.

- Como?

- Feche os olhos. - Ordenou Tenten, com um sorriso de malicia.

- Tenten, o que você preten...

- Apenas feche os olhos. - Interrompeu Tenten - Confie em mim.

Neji deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

- Você não vai se arrepender...

Tenten abocanhou seu sorvete, sentido o gosto do chocolate derretendo em sua língua. Aproximou seu roto do de Neji e tocou seus lábios.

Neji, surpreso, apenas deu passagem para que ela explorasse sua boca com sua língua.

Agora eles se beijavam intensamente.

Neji abraçava a cintura de Tenten com força, enquanto ele arranhava de leve o braços musculosos de Neji que estavam à mostra. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam em perfeita sintonia.

Assim que lhe faltaram ar, eles se separaram.

- Tenten... - Disse Neji ofegante.

- O.. O que? - Perguntou Tenten mais ofegante do que ele.

- Chocolate é mesmo delicioso...

-----------------x-------------------

\**o/**

**Gostaram? **

**Por favor reviews!! *-***


End file.
